


A Wrench in the System

by yandere_shipper



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_shipper/pseuds/yandere_shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi had long accepted the feelings he held for his brother. There was no changing it. No denying it either; it wouldn't do any good.<br/>Would he act out on them?<br/>GOD NO<br/>But that didn't stop him from glancing over to his brother more than he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> OH GOD  
> it's my first time doin' all of this
> 
> critique and corrections much appreciated

        Tadashi had long accepted the feelings he held for his brother. There was no changing it. No denying it either; it wouldn't do any good.

        Would he act out on them?

_**GOD NO** _

        But that didn't stop him from glancing over to his brother more than he should. Or missing his presence in the room even if it only to pass the time in each others' space working on their own projects. Or how he'd ruffle his baby brother's hair a little strangely; stalling his movements to stay just a little longer, fingers running through his scalp; in an all too _sensual_ manner.

        He wouldn't notice these things mostly until afterwards, or took some guilty pleasure from time to time. He knew Hiro was no fool. He'd probably take note of how odd his big brother is compared to the norm. Brothers are supposed to fight. When they're not fighting, they're supposed to talk about girls and games and the like. And when they're not doing either of those things, they're supposed to mind each others' business.

        Tadashi and Hiro fought about as a often as the solar eclipse happened. They talked about everything and anything; their ideas, the neighbors, politics, the future; everything. They were always up in each others' personal life. More so Tadashi on Hiro than the verse. But that's because he's supposed to look out for him; other than Aunt Cass, they are all the other has left. Or is it because of how he secretly felt for him? Or even both? Tadashi racked his brain. Probably both.

        Before, Hiro always left Tadashi's affairs alone. To be fair though, Hiro didn't think there was much to know. He didn't know how awesome SFIT would be, or how interesting talking to the nerd lab gang could be, or how exciting presenting your projects to the world could be. Now he's usually all over every little news that pops up. But even then, he has his moments of disinterest or rather, lack of effort, into prying in on his big brother's life.

        Tadashi laid on his bed back-first with one knee up staring at the ceiling which had nothing to offer. Tadashi didn't feel like a big brother. Or rather, he didn't see Hiro as just his little brother. And that was killing him. He thought of what his parents would think of him, and his stomach stirred. He rolled over, wrapping his arms around himself. He hated when that thought in particular came up. Where the hell are his morals!?

        Worse than that, he knows he's in a _damned if you do damned if you don't_ situation. He could let Hiro or one of the nerds know, and risk lose his relationship with them forever. Or he could keep it all to himself; keep his mouth shut and carry it to the grave. But that'd be incredibly lonesome, albeit adding 'dishonest' to the list of sins he's committed. Hiro _deserved_ to know, didn't he? Especially since he's a genius. The boy would probably figure it out eventually. Right?

        He heard the front entrance door click, a cling of the bell, and a greeting to Aunt Cass as a pair of feet jogged upstairs.

        Hiro's home.


	2. Listen to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh god these fluffy dorks  
> what have i begun?  
> why is no one stopping me?

        Tadashi sat up, leaning his back against the headboard and grabbed a book from his nightstand; flipping to a random page as Hiro entered.

        "Sup, bro?" Hiro greeted, nudging the door shut with his foot while his hands pulled his backpack straps off of his shoulders. If only Hiro arrived several minutes later. He was going tell him, definitely; yeah. He just needed a few more moments to prepare himself. This isn't an easy thing to say. He eyed his book but the pages of words were lost on him.

        "Just catching up on my readings. You?"

        Maybe today isn't such a good day to tell him. But if not, then when? Tadashi knew himself. It's better to get it out there as soon as possible, before cowardice sets in and he never does. But is it really such a bad thing to never let Hiro know? Maybe it's better if he doesn't; and he always has Hiro's best interest at heart. His fingers flipped to the next page of words soon to be ignored.

        "Just got back from testing out Gogo's ride. It's so sweet. I think I'm going to build a bike like that for myself. I'll ask her about it next time."

        He breathed out a sigh. He's doing it again. Stalling. Talking himself into another day of ambivalence. He can't keep living like this. And Hiro shouldn't have to have things hidden from him. If anything, Tadashi was the one in the wrong here; he has no right to keep it from him. He looked up from his book.

        "You were at another bot fight this week." Tadashi noted sternly, looking at the sparkling new sneakers Hiro sported. His little brother set down his bag by his chair and turned around.

        "Well, if you wanna get technic-ah!" Hiro's face collided with a flying pillow. "Hey! What happened to unconditional love, bro?" Hiro joked.

        _Unconditional love._

        Ah. Right.

        Hiro took seat on his computer chair with his feet up in his desk, reaching his hand into a bag of gummy candy. This guy-always without a care in the world. It's amazing.

        "Hiro, you love me, right?"

        Hiro was too busy scarfing down a handful of gummy bears when the question popped up. He choked up and looked to the side with wide eyes for a second, as if thinking it were a trick question, while hitting his chest and playing it off. "Uhhh, yeah?"

        "If I...do you think there'd ever be a day when you don't?"

        "Dashi-wha?" Hiro held a hand out palm up in a questioning manner.

        Tadashi leaned forward into his hands clasped together in thought. Maybe he could still pull out now. "If I told you something about me, do you think whatever it is, could make you hate me?"

        "...Pff" Hiro stiffed a snicker. "I already know about the time you wet yourself on horror movie night. Fred told me everything."

         "I...WHAT!?"

        The late reaction only made Hiro cackle even louder.

        "When did he tell you this!?" Tadashi exclaimed. His face inclining into a lush red with each laugh from his brother.

        "D-don't tell him." Hiro held up a hand while he bent over himself and got his act together. "You're not supposed to know that I know."

        "That was only because Gogo wouldn't let me use the bathroom in the middle of it! She thought I would just cower in there! The movie was _**three**_ hours long!"

        Tadashi had just realized that they'd totally gone off on a tangent. A tiny smile carved into his face. Hiro always could make Tadashi forget all his troubles in a blink. He relaxed a bit and walked over to Hiro's desk, leaning against it and facing his bedroom instead of the sibling next to him. He didn't want to get close when saying this, but he didn't want to risk anyone hearing it more.

        "No, Hiro. It's not about that. It's much more serious." Hiro could already tell by his stance how grave this might be, but his words confirmed it and he sat up properly in his chair.

        "I'm listening." He really wished his brother had answered the question now.

        "Hiro I," Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, rolling his head down to stare at the floor again. "Hiro I love you. Not only as a brother or a friend." He risked a look at Hiro to see if he understood.

        He looked like a deer in headlights.

        "I'm not going to do anything about them-aside from telling you, that is. I think you deserved to know. B-but I'll act like I always do. Nothing will change." Tadashi rambled. "Unless you don't want to be near me. I get it if you don't-"

        "-So, you like me?" Hiro's face was hard to read, his eyebrows were contorted and his eyes wide and focus; this made it a lot harder to talk. "Like, in _that_ kind of way?"

        "Yeah..." Tadashi's was trying as hard as he could to keep a smooth voice, but he felt it would crack at any second. His staring contest with the floor was halted by a hand grasping his arm and a pair of wary eyes looking up at him.

         "Prove it."

        Tadashi blinked.

        "Well?"

        Tadashi blinked again.

        "What?" Surely he didn't hear him right.

        "I said prove it." Hiro replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice and cheeks showing a bit of flush. He's lived with his brother his whole life, so he knows just what his brother's thoughts are and what he means with every sentence; even the briefest more ambiguous ones. But this, this was new territory. Objectively, Hiro's asking for Tadashi to kiss him. But that can't be right. Unless he's messing with him.

        "Ugh! Dashi just do it already!"

        Tadashi hastily brought his lips to Hiro's ever so lightly; giving him just a peck. Before he could create space between them, the grip on his arm held him in place as Hiro closed in for a another, longer and deeper, kiss. "I think it's self explanatory where I stand on this." Hiro said, a nervous laugh following.

        Tadashi blinked yet _again_. Not sure what to say or do about anything anymore. This isn't how he expected this to go. And he had thought of a lot of ways it could go.

        **"Yeah**. I like you too. _Dumbass_ " He would've told Hiro to mind his language, but more pressing matters were at hand. "So like, we're a thing now, right? You and me?" Hiro asked, pointing to themselves. Tadashi pulled Hiro in for a tight hug. This was too good and he felt his heart was going to stop from the overload. His head spun but in the kind of way one gets when finishing the most amazing book and it turned out your favorite character isn't dead. "Also, you're kinda suffocating me" a muffled Hiro said.

        "Do you want us to be?"

        Hiro groaned at the ridiculous question. "No, I just kissed you because there was an invisible mistletoe above us." He mocked.

        Tadashi looked up in an attempt to banter like they always did. He swatted his hands up in the air several times. "If it's invisible, how'd you know it was there?" His face meet a flying pillow and he and Hiro chuckled.

        There was still a lot they need to think about, but this was certainly one of the bigger loads off their backs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /dying whale noises
> 
> anyways, new years is right around the corner, so last update till then  
> after that itll be at least a once-a-week update schedule


	3. Ok Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi and Hiro come to terms with this new relationship

        Music played very briefly before getting interrupted; finally giving a clue as to what time it was. Just after six in the morning. The bed across the room shifted and footsteps could be heard heading towards the door. The dampened rain of a shower-head ran while the sunlight had ever so slowly been creeping into the room.

         Hiro was awake.

        Normally, he's never up until Tadashi, at the very least, finished his morning shower. Even then it would only be because Tadashi would wake him up to have his turn in the bathroom. He didn't even have classes today for fuck's sake! But he couldn't sleep much last night; drifting in and out of consciousness, each time questioning whether what happened earlier really happened. It seemed so surreal; his feeling being requited. It was amazing. He threw the covers back and hopped out of bed. He won't be getting much done like this.

         Tadashi barely stepped out the bathroom when Hiro slid himself through to brush his teeth. "You're up." Tadashi stated after a pause; eyebrows raised in surprise. Hiro had already been scrubbing away with his toothbrush when he nodded, not turning his head away from the mirror. He gurgled, spat into the sink and then splashed cold water on his face. He'd need the shock if he was expected to stay awake.

        "Just a little restless is all." Hiro said. He wiped his face with a near-by towel. "Figured I'd go with you and get some work done." He didn't state the ulterior motive. That he was curious to see what the difference would be now that everything's out in the open.

        The older brother let a small smile show. Perhaps the start of a more responsible Hiro Hamada? As if. He knew it had something to do with yesterday. Perhaps he also didn't sleep too well? "Alright. I'll let Aunt Cass know to make breakfast for three, then." Tadashi said as he walked through their room door and down the steps. Even from his room, he could hear Aunt Cass's loud mouth at the news of him being up so early for no apparent reason.

        _She better not get used to it_ , he thought; following shortly after to joining them at the breakfast counter.

        "You ready?" Tadashi asked. Was he kidding? Hiro was already on the damn ride, just like always.

        "Uhh-duh?"

        "Oh really?" Tadashi held up his little brother's helmet. As if he would let Hiro aboard without it. He knew better.

        "Pff." Hiro, with one hand, snatched the helmet and sloppily put it on, annoyed by the lopsided grin big brother gave him. Not even bothering to hook the straps. With the other, he muffled a yawn.

        Tadashi straddled the vespa and ignited the engine with his key and Hiro wrapped his arms around his waist. "You sure you should be up an at 'em so early?"

        "Shut up and drive."

        Yeah. Just like always. What a relief.

        At the school Hiro held their helmets while Tadashi parked his vespa; offering to hold onto them while he went to class. While he was in class, Hiro would be in the lab in his own corner tinkering away. Or that was the plan at least. But he couldn't keep to it.

        The only members on campus were him, Tadashi, Wasabi, and Fred. And Fred was busy in the daylight hours being a school mascot. Leaving just Wasabi at the lab. He was the first person that day to not comment on his sudden early bird appearance, and he appreciated it. That was the good news.  
The bad was that it was also just him and Wasabi. Not that there was anything wrong with Wasabi, but Hiro had left the house hoping for a distraction, and many of the party wasn't there to help. Of course his projects should be able to substitute for that. In theory, that is. But it didn't.

        Tadashi kissed him.

        Sure, he was working on it. But at a very slow pace, as if there was a metaphysical relationship between how fast he worked and how fast the day went by.

        Tadashi kissed him.

        Hiro tried hard not to look at the clock. He tried to lose that train of thought by occasionally walking over to Wasabi's station and chit-chatting. And it _did_ help, if only somewhat. He tried putting some music on when Wasabi was done for the day and was retiring to his home.

        Tadashi kissed him and feels the same way.

        He smiled to himself, trying not to let it spread from ear-to-ear. He didn't want to look like a psychotic maniac. Into the evening, he was able to finally work more or less like usual. But Tadashi would get out of class soon, and he should get the ride back with him, so he packed up and met him up outside.

        "Hey Hiro, made some progress?" Hiro tossed him his helmet.

        "Yeah, Wasabi helped me work out a few kinks in the three-view drawings. He also pointed out some really obvious mistakes I made. How that happened is beyond me." Hiro managed to say through wide open yawns.

        " _Gee_ , it's a mystery." Tadashi said, starting up the engine.

        "Tadashi, ...about-"

        "We'll talk about it when we get back; I've been thinking about that too."

         Aunt Cass was busy running the cafe downstairs when they returned, and they each received a quick kiss on the cheek before she went back to work. It's almost closing time, so it's not too much to handle. Not that Aunt Cass is incapable of handling even the busiest days without breaking a sweat. They've seen her true power. The women is a beast. So it made sense when they went right on upstairs to their room without offering to help; she simply didn't need it.

         "Alright," Tadashi closed the door and Hiro sat into his computer chair, curious to what Tadashi had to say. "I think it's time we set some ground rules."

         "WHA-RULES?!" Hiro was stunned. What was this? A business deal!?

        "Firstly, we can't let anyone know," Tadashi took notice of Hiro's heavy-eyebrow and slack-jawed, face, as if saying _I'm a 14 year old genius and you're questioning my common sense?_ He sighed apologetically."Which is why, second, everything and anything non-brotherly, never leaves this room" He sat down on the edge of Hiro's bed. "Even the things we say."

        "What? We could just whisp-"

        " _Never._ "

        "Other people won't even know we're bro-"

        " _Leaves._ "

        "-What if I need to talk to you abou-"

        " _This room._ " Tadashi tried relaxing his stance, to be seem more stern than intimidating. "If there's anything we'll just have to wait until we get home to talk about it." Hiro already didn't like rules. But this was just downright stupid in his book. Even if it made sense it was stupid. He can't even hold hands with his brother around strangers. _So stupid._

         Tadashi cocked his neck down to help level with Hiro's eyes and tried a small grin. "It's a small inconvenience for what we're doing, no?"

         Hiro sighed aggressively. "Ok fine. But in that case, we're going to be in this room pretty often-" He choked on what he just blurted out.

        Tadashi blushed furiously. "WHAT!?" He tried to remain calm "What are you even implying!" One day and his brother was already having these thoughts. The same ones he'd been trying for who knows how long to block out. Well, maybe it was just as long for Hiro; who knows? But still that's just too sudden.

        "I don't even know, alright!" It was Hiro's turn to turn flush pink. "I just, I finally have you!" Hiro lowered his voice even though no one downstairs would be able to hear them. He still didn't want to risk Aunt Cass coming by for who know what reason. "I thought I'd finally get to let go, not feel even _more_ restrained."

        Tadashi was overcome with guilt. The last thing he wanted was for Hiro to be unhappy. He dropped his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Hiro." Silence fell in the room Hiro sighed normally this time. Spinning his chair round and round thinking.

         "I mean, it's not like this is a downgrade. You and me, this is the best thing I could ever hope for. And considering how I didn't even hope for it, that just makes it even better. And you're right. I'm just being a brat." Tadashi lifted his head. He never thought he'd hear the day when his brother admits to being a brat. By this time Hiro was already changing his clothes. "But we _will_ be spending some time in here." Hiro said, almost asking. Another yawn crawled up if only just to spite Hiro with this awful timing.

        "Of course." Tadashi smiled. "We can start by sharing a bed." Hiro got up from his chair and made it about halfway through the room before Tadashi halted him. "Not in mine, in yours, that way I can leave you sleeping while I get ready."

        Hiro rolled his eyes at the overly-cautiousness but retreated to his space as Tadashi changed. He made busy with getting in and all cozy to not let his eyes wander on his brother's body. But that wasn't much of a difference. Tadashi didn't change his clothes per say, so much as just strip down to his boxers and socks and sleep like that. So when he felt his brother slide into the bed behind him, he couldn't help but stiffen up a bit. But it was mostly because they hadn't done this in years. Yeah, that was it. He relaxed when Tadashi laid his arm around his side lightly. And when he felt Hiro relax, he, in turn, relaxed, and dared even to inch a bit closer. His breath light on his neck, sending sparks up and down his spine.

        Okay. Maybe he was being overdramatic about this. Having Tadashi this close without anyone's interruption might actually be a better idea than sneaking a kiss here and there or pick the right time to whisper any plans they have. Oh, he's still going to do it alright. But he's not so bitter about this dilemma anymore.

        "'Nite, Dashi"

        "'Night, Hiro"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh the foreplay chapters  
> OK BUT REALLY WHY IS NO ONE STOPPIN' ME?!


	4. To Touch You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's movie night at Fred's  
> dorks being dorks  
> Also Hiro's inchin' to take another step in their relations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so...ahem....  
> this is where things start gettin' nsfw  
> also this chapter was a bit late cuz im a fuckass that needed to rethink her life writing this chapter  
> oh man oh god what have i done

_Okay me, you got this._

        Hiro stood at the start of the hygiene section and slowly made his way down the aisle. Past the shampoo and hair products, pass the monthly woman needs, and there it was. The 'sex' section. He was old enough, or at least could fake looking old enough he'd like to think, to buy these goods. But there were two specific that he was looking for. Over by the 'enhancing' pills, was one.

        A row of lubricants, different colors, and sizes. Hiro just grabbed the closest one to him. A thin, grey bottle that was rather minimalistic; the way Hiro would prefer; having only a text of its name, it's simple logo, and a smaller text at the bottom explaining its use. Okay, but where's the protection? He overlooked the section again. Perhaps they didn't sell them here? He groaned at the thought of having to visit yet another store. He made his way to the checkout, making sure his hood was up. Good thing he thought to chose a store far out of his way that he'd probably never go to again.

        And then, he saw them. Behind the checkout; the section of condoms. Oh good. He's going to have to ask for them. He walked up to the register with a wary gait, and the cashier looked up from his task of...not actually tending to his tasks; choosing to instead snag a pack of cigarettes for later. A pack a cigarettes right by the section of condoms, that is. Only when the man looked up did Hiro decide to speak.

        "I, uh, would like one of those. Right where you just were." The man stayed in his position, looking back to the shelves trying to understand the teen's request.

        "A little to the right."

        "Ah." He said, finally understanding. "Alright, which ones?" the man asked. Hiro just expected to be given any; they're basically all the same, aren't they? He didn't know any of the names or even which he wanted, but the man seemed patient enough. He turned to his customer and smiled patronizingly. "You or them?"

        "I-huh?" Hiro glanced up at him, meeting eyes for the first time. The man looked amused but not at all threatening. Still, Hiro was nervous. Nervous about what? He didn't even know. Just the topic, maybe. Or perhaps it's how this stranger smiled at him; looking amused; most likely at Hiro's clunky behavior.

        "You buying for you, or your mate?"

        Hiro was fiddling his thumbs now, not stopping when he took a breath to respond "Uh, B-both, I guess."; mentally praying to the fathers of mathematics that the chances of someone recognizing him here remains just that; a possibility.

        "Boy or girl?"

        "S-sorry?"

      "Your mate; boy or girl?"

 _Why does this matter? Or is he just making conversation?_ Hiro felt like his privacy was being needlessly pried into, but didn't want to take the chance that it actually might matter, so he replied with "We're both, um, boys?"

        The vendor neglected the section of female condoms in favor of the male ones. Oh. "Know his size?" Okay, that one Hiro gets. But he doesn't know which one's worse, that he only understood that one, or that he knew the answer.

         "Uh, average, I guess." He mumbled to no one in particular "Maybe a little bigger."

        "Look here" Hiro snapped to attention. "I recommend these," he said holding a small, rainbow-colored, plastic square in his hand as he bent over the counter "They should fit him, and it's silicone based. You're not allergic to silicon, right?-Of course not. So it should be smooth sailing with these." He flicked the --. "Not to mention they're super thin." He winked. Images of very inappropriate things came to Hiro's mind. He shifted his feet; trying to focus again.

        "Okay-"

        "-Or," the man continued, grabbing another brand to show the boy. "These are also pretty neat, albeit a bit more expensive because-"

_God!_

        "-Actually, you know what?" Hiro interrupted. "I don't even think I need them after all. Could you just ring this up for me?" He pushed the bottle on the counter toward the man. He just wanted this to be over. There were so many things he didn't think of, or didn't know, and it embarrassed him even more when a stranger knows that.

        "Keep your pants on buddy." He said, laughing. Hiro didn't know what to say to that; if he should reply at all. So he opted to just re-adjust his hood for maximum coverage. He could feel the blood in his ears pumping as he took the bottle, and speed-walked his way out of there. His ears tinged with red again when, as he took his leave, he heard the cashier said all too loudly to his peer in a cheery tone "Man I remember my first time. Was shakin' just as much as that one." Fuck if he was ever shopping there again.

        He cursed himself at the hindsight that he probably didn't even need the latter. They were both clean and pregnancy wasn't a worry. _Fuck! FUCK!_ He smacked his head with his palm. To spare himself the extra episode, he tried to justify that miserable scene with the idea that, well, he now has a reality check on how not-simple sex actually is. Or rather, just how dumb he was to not consider all these things beforehand.

        He made his way back home. Whatever, he has what he needs now. His hand held onto the bottle shoved in his sweater's pocket hole. Now if him and Tadashi get up to things, there'd be no having to wait and get cock-blocked for who knows how long until they can get their hands on one.

        "Hey Hiro." Tadashi said when he heard their door open. He was organizing a pile of old books, probably going to donate some of them to libraries. Hiro took the opportunity of the elder having his back turned to put the bottle under his bed. Soon after Tadashi rose and turned. "You ready to go?"

        "Ready when you are." Hiro plopped onto his bed casually.

        Tadashi picked up most of the books and wrapped tied them together with rope. "Good. I'm going to make a quick stop by the library. Do you want to come?"

        "Bah, I'm enough of a nerd." Hiro sneered.

        "Alright, wise-crack, I'll be back in a few. After that we can head out." Tadashi carried the stack of books under his arm and headed downstairs.

        Today was just another movie night at Fred's, only Hiro would be there for the first time. Since the last incident, horror has been a banned from these events, as most of the party has voted. Which is a shame in Hiro's eyes, because he not only was a fan monster films, but he wanted to see everyone crap their pants. Tonight was going to be a drama night instead.

_Meh._

        The gang all gathered, sprawled out on his conspicuously huge bed and watched the ceiling; where the large T.V was situated. Fred did have a movie room, designed like a theatre, but the gang felt more homely in his room. All sorts of snacks and drinks surrounded them; popcorn, juice, nachos, gummy candies, soda, chocolate; all courtesy of Fred. Even Heathcliff was also on the bed, albeit much less casually sprawled out than the others.

        The first movie wasn't so bad. Sure, it got a couple tears out of Wasabi but that's low-hanging fruit. The second one was just depressing. The third round was absolutely horrendous. When it was over, Hiro and Honey Lemon looked over to see Wasabi curled up into a ball, and Tadashi bawling with Fred in each other's arms while Heathcliff offered them tissues. Gogo was just quiet. Hiro and Honey themselves were tearing a sniffling a bit.

        "I vote that drama **also** be banned." Gogo finally said.

        "I'm perfectly fine with that." Wasabi agreed.

        "Fred you're losing all movie-picking privileges." Hiro said.

        Fred unwrapped an arm around Tadashi so the latter could blow into a tissue, "What? That movie was too beautiful, man."

        " _All movie-picking privileges_." Hiro enforced. He got up from the bed. "I'm picking for the rest of tonight. We're going to watch some action." No one seemed to have any qualms with it. "Show me where you keep them."

        Fred parted from Tadashi as Honey patted the remaining boys on the backs. "We keep them in the theater room, I'll show you. Heathcliff, I think the others need some more tissues." He said on his way out of the room. With a hand on Hiro's shoulder guiding him down the stairs and pass the corridors, and the other hand up to his face to wipe remaining snot and tears on his sleeve, they made it to the room. There, in the projection room above the cinematic seats, covering an entire wall, a large quantity of films.

        "Whoa." Hiro said approaching the large collection. "I hope you have these organized."

        "By genre, then year, and then by name. Heathcliff makes sure everything's always neat."

        "Your butler needs a raise," Hiro muttered, sliding out names that caught his interest. On the other side Fred took a seat by the projector and chatted with Hiro about films, and recommendations.

        "Alright, there's no sap stuff in this one, right?" Hiro held up one of the ones Fred recommended.

        "Not a bit. Just total destruction and bad-assery. Mayyybe some boobs here and there, but that wouldn't bother you." It was an unspoken rule that the gang curses more freely when Tadashi's not around, just out of courtesy.

        "I'm not the one you need to be worried about."

        Back at the room a fray of flying foods and spilled drinks took the scene. This was nothing new, but this was Hiro's first time going. "What happened?!" They were crying just moments ago!

        "Aw you guys started without us?!" Fred said running over to the chaos.

        Tadashi was busy trying to keep Gogo's handfuls of nacho cheese from reaching his face. "It's all Gogo's fault!"

        "Just take it like a man!" Gogo yelled, using even more force to reach her goal. Heathcliff was off to the side of the side of the room, making the nightstand his shield from the fight as he read the daily newspaper. Fred joined Honey Lemon in trying to get Wasabi out from under the bed.

        "No, not again! It took hours to get the smell off!" Wasabi protested. Hiro bellowed with laughter.

        "Hiro, come help a comrade out!" Fred yelled over to him, and Hiro scrambled into the fun.

        Afterwards, Fred offered the gang the bathroom to clean up, everyone but Hiro had spare clothes. Tadashi had his set already stashed in Fred's home prior, if only just to have the joy of seeing Hiro go into this blind. Much to Hiro's chagrin; he had half a mind to dirty his other set if it wasn't for Heathcliff already having cleaned everything up and put the food away. By the time movie night was over, the early morning rays were coming up.

        "Real funny, bro." Hiro pouted as his juice soaked shoes squeaked on the marble floor of Cass' shop.

        Tadashi hummed a "You joined the fray." while he took a mop to the floor. Hiro rolled his eyes and headed up to get clean, making a point to make more of a mess on his trip than there should be. Tadashi simply called out "Worth it.", careful to not wake Aunt Cass. All the elder heard was a grunt of disapproval, making him chuckle.

        Hiro popped out the bathroom with just his boxers and a towel around his neck. By then his sugary trail had been cleaned up and Tadashi was on his own bed texting the gang to know if they all got home safe. He took a seat by his brother's side and peered over at just which one of them he was texting at the moment. "Everyone home?"

        "Yep." Tadashi finally looked up from his phone to see a petite, scantily clad frame.. "Finished getting changed." Hiro got up and walked over to his drawers, ready to oblige, but a different idea came to mind. He turned around.

        _Now's as good as ever_ , he thought, tossing his towel to the chair. "I was thinking we could...do stuff."

        Tadashi closed his old fashioned cell phone, as he was done checking in on everyone, and asked eagerly "What did you have in mind?". Hiro timidly made it a point to glance over to his bed. Tadashi's stiffed at the implication.

         "Hiro, no."

        Hiro reached for the bottle of lubricant he bought earlier and put it in his brother's hand. The elder examined the bottle with a shocked expression "I got this earlier today. Well, technically yesterday." He was beside his brother on the bed now.

        " ** _Hiro!_** " . Tadashi could barely contain his shock. This was too much to process at once.

        "Shh, Cass is sleeping."

        "We can't just up and do this."      

        "We'll keep quiet." Hiro looked up at him with pleading eyes and Tadashi could barely control himself from this temptation.

        "Hiro, this is crazy-"   

        "No, it's not. And we both know that." Hiro argued. "You've wanted to too, right?"

        "It's late."

        "I've always been a night owl." On his knees, he inched closer to Tadashi until their lips met. He could faintly feel Tadashi follow him when he retracted. The needy look spread clear on his face. He did want to. Maybe even more so than Hiro; and that's saying something. He just needs a little reassurance is all. Hiro continued kissing Tadashi, this time deeper and harder, and Tadashi met back with the same force. He shifted to hold his little brother closer; caressing his hands down along his backside.  
Tadashi was the first to break their trance.

        "Just touching." Tadashi shoved the bottle in Hiro's face before tossing it off the bed. "None of this, got it?"

        "Just touching." Hiro complied, and restarted their kissing. Each one getting hungrier and more desperate than the last. Tadashi even had to show a little resistance for him to take the hint to slow down.

        "Lie back." Tadashi breathed in his ear and it sent shivers down his spine. He eagerly scooted back, and Tadashi placed himself between Hiro's legs; taking in the sight of him under him, all wanton and willing with only his pair of briefs. It's something he's only seen behind his eyelids when he's all alone. It tempted him to reconsider this "just touching" negotiation.

        Tadashi's fingers inched into his brief's elastic band, but they went no further until Hiro's head gave a nod. And upon that motion the hands slipped the underwear off, revealing a half hard member. Tadashi traced the anatomy of Hiro's body delicately; from his soft check, over his thin neck, across his frail chest and onto the tip of his penis, causing the younger to flinch with a low "Ah.". His own rod ramming against his jeans. Hiro was so beautiful. "Ta-Tadashi?" Hiro asked when an all too long pause transpired.

        Tadashi took Hiro in his hand, pumping softly and slowly and with uncertainty, but Hiro's soft moans made his resolve stronger. He brought his lips to the shaft. "Hah..." Tadashi kissed Hiro's member before he took most all of it in his mouth. Hiro bit down on his lip to keep from making any sounds as his brother rhythmically moved his head up and down; engulfing what he could with his warm, wet mouth.

        "Ta-dashi!"

        Occasionally he'd break from bobbing up and down and take a moment to swirl his tongue around the tip; Hiro would whine and his body would writhe. But it was especially damning when Tadashi would glance up at him from his task; eyes filled with both lust and love as his mouth explored the parts that made Hiro especially titillated. "I'm c-coming!" Hiro warned, but Tadashi was unfettered; welcoming his brother's release into his mouth, after which he swallowed. It was thick, and hot. And Tadashi was pretty sure it was biased but it tasted delicious. Tadashi sat back up, and Hiro still laid there a couple seconds longer; still catching his breath. When he was gathered he also sat up but by then his brother was making his way off the bed.

        "What-wait-wha-where are you going?"

        "To the bathroom." Tadashi stated. "To take care of mine." Did he really think that Hiro would only want himself to be touched? Or that he wouldn't do the same? Sure Hiro was selfish but....

        Ok Hiro _was_ selfish, but this is different. This is something they both want to do. He felt almost insulted that Tadashi would just assume this. Even more so that he'd thought they'd both be fine with it. Things are supposed to be tit for tat. And God damnit, Tadashi needed a limit to his selflessness.

        "Dashi, get back here."

        "Hiro-"

        "I'll take care of it." Hiro said, trying to will his blush away.

        "You don't have to do that." Tadashi replied patronizingly.

        "Shut up and get back here; you're making this more embarrassing than it should be." Tadashi shyly got back on the bed. "Now lie down." Hiro, still a bit aggravated, took it out on his clothes, roughly shoving both his pants and boxers off in one go.

        "Whoa!"

        His irritation was soon ended when his big brother was laying on his bed, fully naked and sporting a hard-on. Hiro gripped his member too harshly, and his brother winced. "S-sorry." He said as he went on to mimic the things that were done to him. Tadashi's shaft was thick, hard, and pulsing in his hand as he pumped. He heard Tadashi take a sharp inhale when his lips met it.

        He tried to take it all in his mouth but his gag reflex wouldn't allow, so he did what he could. Hiro made sure to do all the arousing things that was just done to him. He sucked down on his shaft. He moved his tongue over the slit and caught a glimpse of Tadashi rolling his head back.

        "Mn! Hiro, fuuuck." Tadashi's body begged for more, his hips moving slightly along with Hiro's mouth, chasing after the sensation.

        "Language." Hiro teased, in an attempt to keep up his life-long bravado. He could taste the pre-cum slipping out. It was slightly sweet, to his surprise. He thought the taste ranged from bitter to tasteless, but remembered hearing something about healthy eating, or fruit binging or some shit being an exception.

        "Mmmn." Tadashi bit his knuckle. "Hiro...Hiro I'm close." Hiro capped off and finished him with his hands. "Ahh-hah!". Hiro made sure the cum squirted into his hands rather than themselves. And it did; streaming down his wrists and interlacing around his fingers. Even the smell was sweet. It made him consider eating more grapefruit, or pineapple, or whatever it was they said.

        "I'll go clean up...again." Hiro wiped his hands on the sheets to avoid drips before he went to the bathroom to clean up properly. Tadashi replaced the bed sheets; rolling up the dirtied ones into a ball and stuffing it under the bed to get cleaned in solitary from other laundry when Cass isn't around.

        They both laid in bed, parallel to each other and dressed this time, taking in what they'd just done. Tadashi looked over and furrowed his eyebrows at Hiro. "Oh come, on. What now?"

        "Never again." Hiro raised an eyebrow at a now bashful Tadashi. "At least not while Aunt Cass is still home."

        "Great. More rules." Hiro rolled his eyes in mock anger.

        "Oh get over it, you big baby."

        Sunlight started creeping into the room. "Hey, what time is it?" Hiro rhetorically asked, grabbing his phone and turning the screen on. "Christ." He muttered, "Good thing it's the weekend."

        Tadashi scoffed playfully. "That's another thing. We can't be doing this on early class days."

        "What? Movie night?" Hiro joked. "Yeah, of course. We could've been home earlier hours ago."

        "Exactly." Tadashi played along.

        Neither of them were tired; still wired up from before, so they spent the time just talking, like they always do. They quieted down when they heard Aunt Cass' door open; for even as early bird as Tadashi was, even he arose later than her. And when their stomachs rumbled, they playing rock-paper-scissors for who would have to go sneak up snacks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thanks for the support!  
> also the artwork was done by one of my very close friends, tumblr user superduperlazykuma  
> if you have a tumblr, go follow her, she's amazing  
> 'till then


End file.
